


【维勇】:)之十四

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), M/M, 兽化, 维勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers
Summary: ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌连载进度（14/18）设定：人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；[B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；[兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；[号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；[狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。*请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。*设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）





	

**Author's Note:**

> ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌  
> 连载进度（14/18）  
> 设定：  
> 人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；  
> [B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；  
> 一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；  
> [兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；  
> [号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；  
> [狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。  
> *请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。  
> *设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）

【维勇】:)之十四·奶爸的烦忧  
1  
五月中旬，眼看就要生了，勇利却带球跑了。  
维克托很着急。  
非常非常着急。  
一夜之间伴侣孩子都没了，屋子里空空荡荡的，心里苦得很。想去警察局门口堵人，却被告知勇利正在休产假。打电话被拒接，只好一遍一遍地发短信哀求：亲爱的，回来吧，我错了……  
可是到底哪里错了？维克托自己也不清楚。  
一直都过得好好的，怎么说走就走了呢？  
唉:-(  
2  
勇利觉得自己可能是产前抑郁了。  
预产期越来越近，领导关怀备至，主动批了两个月的产假，实在让人受宠若惊。照自己的身体状况，前后两周已经足够了。一直忙碌的生活突然闲下来，就容易想东想西。  
忍不住思考之前一直刻意去忽略的问题：维克托到底是什么人呢？  
认识维克托三年多，知道他16岁就被分配到A-2区，成为史上最年轻「兽医」；知道他除了「B类人」医学，还涉猎音乐、美术、舞蹈、骑射……在人类医学上更是大有所成。  
除此之外呢？  
尽管对维克托的身体也很了解，可是，维克托的过往，他成长的环境，他的家庭……又是什么样的呢？  
结婚的时候也没有见到他的家人。  
原本以为在一起之后慢慢就会知道，结果孩子都快生了，还是一无所知。  
再一次发现他背着自己通电话以后，感到非常沮丧，一气之下就离家出走了。  
打过来的电话也不想接。  
发过来的短信也不想看。  
反正都是些花言巧语，“我很爱你”什么的，爱是毫无保留的啊……自己什么都让维克托知道了，维克托却一直有所隐瞒。  
Sad.  
3  
勇利在披集租的公寓里被找到了。  
才见面，维克托又开始花言巧语：“我发誓，无论做错了什么，我是爱你的。”  
一瞬间有点想哭。  
爱是什么爱呢？你爱所有的我，却不想让我爱所有的你……  
最终还是跟维克托回家了。  
沮丧却一点都没有减少，反而变得更多。  
已经是理智的成年人，一直离家出走这样未免过于任性。气急败坏之下做出的举动事后也因为给别人带来了麻烦而感到后悔和羞愧。  
做人好难啊T T  
4  
维克托和勇利对坐在客厅的沙发上。这时候已经是晚上的10点。  
“对不起……”维克托把早就准备好的文件和资料摆在茶几上，“我应该早点告诉勇利的。”  
勇利看都不看他。  
“勇利……”  
维克托坐到勇利的旁边，亲昵地挨着他的大腿。试探着搂住他的腰。  
就算没有得到回应，该说的还是要说。  
维克托：“我知道勇利在生气什么。我不告诉你，是因为我怕你知道以后……就会离开我。”  
勇利别过头不理他。  
“勇利是警察……”维克托贴得更近，手臂牢牢地圈住他，“我的家族……以前是……黑社会……”还是国际黑社会。  
勇利果然有些吃惊地转头过来。  
“但是现在不是了！真的！我的父亲出世之前，钱就洗得差不多了！后来都是正经生意！！”又变得底气不足地，“可是还是担心，勇利会介意……”  
勇利问他：“你做过坏事吗？”  
“没有！绝对没有！”  
“既然你是好的，我为什么要介意？”  
“啊？”  
“我爱的是你，又不是你的家族。”  
“勇利……”  
“会在意你的家庭和过去，是因为在意你，想知道关于你的一切，不想你对我有所隐瞒。”  
“我再也不会了！！”搂过来啵一口，“你可以原谅我吗？勇利？”  
亲都亲了……笨蛋。  
维克托积极地：“我给你讲我家族的事情吧！但是不要举报哦！现在真的是良民！虽然偶尔还是会使一点……友善的小手段……”  
……  
5  
维克托·尼基福罗夫，24岁，尼基福罗夫家族的第25位顺位继承人，目前就任A-2区「兽医」一职，人类社会的工作为儿科医生，工作地点为小彩虹儿童医院。  
尼基福罗夫家族作为曾经的俄罗斯第一大黑帮，急流勇退，在20世纪初开始迅速转型，成功融入之后的和谐社会，目前为世界50强跨国集团之一。  
当然不是叫尼基福罗夫跨国集团，而是叫七色彩虹跨国集团……  
涉及金融、食品、娱乐、制药、医疗、石油、房地产等等多产业全方位经营发展，小彩虹儿童医院就是七色彩虹集团子公司旗下的一家重点经营儿童医院。  
勇利：“……”  
维克托：“亲爱的！我的就是你的！全部分你一半！”  
原本还在担心作为警察的微薄工资付不起奶粉钱，摇身一变就变成自家牧场优质奶源随便喝……  
“维克托。”  
“嗯？”  
“今晚你自己睡。”  
“QAQ……”  
6  
普！天！同！庆！  
奔！走！相！告！  
创造「B类人」历史的男人，史上第一个目前也是唯一一个拥有双兽态的「B类人」，野外生存与综合格斗双料冠军，年度优秀警察，A-2区特殊犯罪组组长胜生勇利！  
生啦！！！！！！  
恭喜小花猫！出生的第一刻就被载入了史册！  
全世界的「B类人」满怀希望与祝愿，祈求小花猫幸福健康地成长，为「B类人」带来更多可能。  
维克托用掌心托起小奶猫，笑着流泪：勇利，我爱你……  
虽然胎儿很小，生出来还是费了点劲。生完后三天，勇利都以兽态蜷缩在床上，时睡时醒。  
小奶猫也在睡，维克托看着床上一大一小两只猫，心里热热暖暖，只觉得极度的幸福和满足。  
不由得也变回兽态守在一边。  
披集迫不及待地来看（拍）小宝宝：“哇！动物园啊？！！”咔嚓咔嚓。  
「B类人」的自我修复能力很强，一周之后，勇利已经完全恢复如初，提前结束产假上班去了。  
维克托变成了全职奶爸……  
7  
盛夏，正是做爱的好时节。  
这一天晚上，月色醉人，自窗外照进来的莹白月光像一层薄纱。夏虫的鸣叫此起彼伏，却没有盖过屋内的声响。  
勇利被架在墙上，全身光裸，双腿悬空，只能牢牢地夹紧维克托的腰。维克托抱住他的膝弯，一下一下地往上顶弄，肉体拍打发出啪啪啪的声音。  
维克托穿着裙子——打扮成了女仆，此时裙摆已经被撕成两半垂落至地上，只剩下身前的白色小围裙刚好盖住了勇利的下体。  
因为被顶弄而不住耸动，龟头也一下一下地摩擦着围裙的布料，勇利爽到流出泪水，呜呜咽咽地小声哭泣呻吟。  
时间回到2小时前。  
小花猫很乖，吃过奶以后就呼呼地睡了。维克托和勇利准备做一些羞羞的事情。  
早就说好今晚要……勇利洗完澡以后在床上坐着，心里七上八下的，有些紧张。维克托说要给自己一个惊喜。  
浴室的门开了。  
维克托穿着一身黑色的女仆装，连头饰都好好地戴上了，长长的裙摆垂至脚踝，脚上穿着黑色的高跟靴子。  
因为铺着羊毛地毯，靴子踩在地毯上并没有发出多大的声响。维克托在勇利跟前站定，拎起裙摆行礼：“久等了，我的主人。”  
勇利：“……”  
“您是想先享用我的服务，还是先享用我呢？”  
“呃，就、就先服务吧。”  
“遵命，我的主人。”  
维克托单膝跪地，宽大的裙摆落在地毯上，像盛开的黑瓣白蕊的花。他捧起勇利的一只脚，放在自己的膝盖上，仔细、认真地按摩捏弄。  
过一会儿，勇利觉得自己放松了许多。一直紧绷的身体也舒展开来。  
维克托把勇利的脚捧起来，足背贴在脸颊。勇利的脚也是暖乎乎的，维克托蹭两下，放开，在脚面上亲一口。  
勇利只穿了内裤，上身套一件棉布的t恤，有点宽大，刚好盖过屁股。  
维克托的嘴唇贴在勇利的脚踝，沿着小腿吻上大腿到腿根。手指勾住内裤的边缘，把一边的小球露出来，舌头卷过又松开，撩起衣服的下摆舔上小腹去了。  
生过孩子以后，勇利的身体变得更敏感了。光是这样被舔舐皮肤，就觉得情动不已。  
维克托把他的衣摆推得更高，全部堆在锁骨上，露出红红的两粒乳尖。  
“我的主人，请问您需要含乳服务吗？”  
角色扮演好羞耻啊……  
“……要。”  
维克托顺从地含住勇利胸前的小乳，舌尖勾弄舔舐，上下扫动。又用牙齿轻咬，甚至往外拉扯。  
“昂……”勇利两手撑在床上，不自觉地挺起胸膛，把双乳往前送。  
维克托服务完右边，吐出来，转而服务左边。用同样的方式好好对待，又用嘴唇抿住用力地吸吮，嘬出色情的声音。  
嗯？  
维克托松开嘴巴，有些不可信地看了看，又含住吸吮，再松开。  
“勇利……你好像出奶了……”  
？？？  
「B类人」是不会有奶水的。以前的婴儿都是喂羊奶或者牛奶，科技发展以后就开始喂特制的奶粉。  
维克托捏住他的乳头，嘴唇抿住又再吸了一下，松开。  
勇利低头看着自己的乳尖。红红的，红豆一样的小肉粒，好像……确实……有一点点……奶白色……  
忙伸手一把按住：“不、不准吸了！！”  
“勇利……”  
虽然知道只是偶然分泌的一点点，「B类人」生产结束后孕激素增多，是会出现这样的情况的。但是，勇利是不一样的。谁知道多刺激刺激会不会就能哺乳了呢╰(*´︶`*)╯  
喂不饱小猫，喂我也是可以的嘛……  
维克托还想要继续，勇利的双手牢牢按在自己的双乳上，直到被完全压倒在床上。  
“不要！！”  
“好吧:-(”  
勇利不愿意，维克托只好退而求其次：“我再舔一下可以吗？就一下。”  
原本并拢按在胸前的五指稍稍松开了些，自指缝中露出一粒小乳尖。维克托舔上去，包括旁边的指节也一并舔舐。  
“可、可以了！”勇利把他推开，“轮到我……享用你吧……”  
维克托退开两步，提起裙摆，笑眯眯地：“那么，请进来吧，我的主人。”  
“诶？”  
虽然也猜到“享用”就是要**维克托的那里，但是……  
“要进来享用哦^_^”  
“……”  
钻进维克托裙底的勇利感到非常非常羞耻。  
裙子里的光线很昏暗，勇利看不太清，只能摸索着，先搂住维克托的腿，再一路摸上去。  
维克托居然没有穿内裤……  
一直都是维克托跪在自己跟前为自己口x，现在换成自己跪在维克托跟前，才感觉到那种强烈的为爱人臣服的归属感。  
维克托的腿好长……勇利跪坐下来，就只能仰起脸去够他还垂软的**。  
维克托的龟头落在勇利的脸颊。勇利慢慢地移动自己的脸，让它擦至嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔了舔，才张嘴含住。  
看不到维克托的表情。  
这样做他会快乐吗？  
勇利伸手摸到维克托的阴囊，用掌腹按揉。  
阴茎一点一点地翘起来，勇利也跟着跪直了身体。这样的热度和硬度，是快乐的吧？  
要怎样……才能让维克托更快乐……  
勇利把猫尾巴伸了出来，缠在维克托的阴茎上，轻轻地撸动。尾巴上有柔软的毛毛，这样……会更舒服吗？  
“勇……利？！！”  
维克托的声音明显不稳起来。  
勇利搂住维克托的大腿，一边用尾巴撸着茎身，一边伸出舌头，舔在龟头的嫩肉上，同时用掌心按揉阴囊。  
“刷拉”一声，是裙摆被撕裂的声音。  
昏暗的视野一下子明亮起来，勇利有些错愕地停下了动作。  
维克托低头看着勇利，勇利也仰头看着他。  
有些忐忑。是弄得不舒服吗……  
维克托目光灼灼，弯腰把勇利抱了起来。放在床上，脱下他的内裤，一手握住他的脚踝提起来，露出屁股。  
“对不起勇利，今天可能要让你忍一下了。”  
“？？？”  
硕大的龟头抵住红嫩的穴口，维克托用力推了进去。  
8  
在床上之后，又被架在了墙上。身上穿的棉t恤早在开始不久就被扯掉丢在地上，维克托今天超乎寻常的亢奋，以往的温柔都丢掉了，大开大合地抽送，每一下都没至根部，又快又猛。  
“啊啊……嗯、嗯啊……啊哈……”  
勇利忍不住放浪地呻吟，尾巴都不知道要怎么摆了，软软地垂在地上。  
维克托俯身咬在勇利的胸前，含住乳尖卖力地吸吮。  
“不要！不要这样……”勇利想伸手推开，后穴却因为刺激而咬得更紧，甚至分泌出更多湿滑的淫水。“不要再……不会有奶水的……QAQ”  
维克托顿了一下。  
勇利松了一口气，却又在下一秒发出更为高亢的呻吟。  
“啊哈！啊、嗯啊啊……”  
维克托不但吸吮得更卖力，下身的动作也更猛烈了。  
这样狂插了数百下，勇利的眼前一道道白光，爽到快要失神，白浊的精液喷涌而出。  
正在大口大口地呼吸，却听见细细弱弱的哭声。  
小猫醒了……  
维克托也听见了，迟疑一下，还是停了下来。从勇利体内退出，把他放下来。  
喂奶的时间又到了。勇利也顾不得自己全身赤裸，把小猫抱起来哄着。维克托去冲了奶粉，小心地把奶瓶拿在小猫嘴边，喂他喝奶。  
小半瓶奶喂完，维克托去洗奶瓶，勇利抱着小猫在房间里踱步，哄他睡觉。等维克托洗好奶瓶回来，就见勇利抱着小猫，脸上满是温柔的笑意。股间还沾着些白浊，大腿内侧也有半干的痕迹。  
下身突突地跳动了一下。  
刚才只做到一半就喊停，喂奶的时候下身也还是一直翘着。忍得很辛苦了……  
裙摆早在冲奶粉的时候就因为累赘而全部扯掉，维克托的下半身也是完全光裸的。  
靴子踩在羊毛地毯上并没有发出多大的声响。  
勇利看着小猫迷迷糊糊地眯缝着眼睛，快要睡着的样子，小嘴还砸吧几下，一颗心软得都快化了。突然被自后搂住，也有些吓了一跳。感觉到熟悉的体温，才放松下来：“维克托，你做什么啦！”  
维克托在他的耳侧舔了舔，两手分开臀瓣，插了进去。  
？？？？？  
“等、等下！维克托？？”勇利想往前逃开，维克托却已经再次搂紧了他的腰。  
“别这样！小猫还没睡着……”  
“对不起勇利，我忍不住了。”  
维克托抬起他的一条腿，就着站立的姿势抽送起来。  
“维、维克托！！”勇利两手还抱着小猫，根本无法拒绝，只能努力维持身体的平衡，声音里都带上了哭腔，“别！不要……放开我！先把！先把小猫放下！！QAQ”  
……  
……  
9  
窗外的虫鸣好似一场夏夜的狂欢，月色如水，倾洒在窗台上。有两只萤火虫飞至窗边，停一下，又飞走。  
维克托跪在床前：“对不起，勇利，我错了……”  
爽过以后才认错有什么用。  
勇利气呼呼地睡在床上，拿脊背对着他。  
维克托跪得近一点：“我保证下次不再犯了……”  
勇利轻拍小猫的脊背，两个多月大的婴儿，小脸像花瓣一样粉嫩，睡梦中还在委屈地撇嘴。  
这一晚，以及接下来的几晚，维克托都睡在了地板上。  
（未完待续）


End file.
